Winx Club - Episode 302
Valtor's Mark (Valtor's Plan in the Nickelodeon dub) is the second episode of the third season of Winx Club. This is the first appearance of Mon-Stella in this episode Synopsis Aisha is not back from Andros, and this worries the Winx. On a happier note, Bloom and Stella are leaving to Solaria to help prepare Stella for her upcoming princess ball. King Radius happily greets Bloom and Stella, and Stella gives Bloom a private tour. They then meet Countess Cassandra, a noble. Then Stella sees Chimera, in which they both argue. Countess Cassandra is curious why they are fighting already, and Bloom responds, it is a start of a loving sister relationship. The next morning, Stella forces Bloom to wake up early and to help her prepare up for her ball. Bloom is very helpful around Stella. Chimera tries different ways to ruin Stella's day, but fails each time. Chimera goes up to her mother, crying and complaining, saying how much she hates Stella because Stella gets everything. Countess Cassandra seems a bit jealous at the way Stella is treated. Valtor then appears, now going after the light of Solaria, and makes a deal with Cassandra and Chimera. He would make them powerful if Cassandra showed him where the light of Solaria was. The Winx, Sky and Brandon arrives at Solaria. The Princess Ball has finally started. King Radius announces that Countess Cassandra will be his new wife. Stella is upset at the news. Chimera and Cassandra respectively casted a spell on Stella and King Radius. Stella becomes a hideous monster, and King Radius is put under Cassandra's control. Stella and the Winx are chased out of the castle, because Cassandra told King Radius that Stella was not his daughter. Stella and the Winx are then cornered by the guards. Major Events *Bloom and the others are introduced to Stella's father, King Radius. *Valtor continues his invasion of Andros. *Valtor sets his sights on Solaria. *Valtor gives Countess Cassandra and Chimera his mark. *King Radius announces his marriage to Countess Cassandra. *Chimera turns Stella into a monster. *Cassandra brainwashed King Radius. Debuts *Countess Cassandra *Mon-Stella Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella/Mon-Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Ms. Faragonda *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Timmy *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Valtor *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Chimera *Mer-Monsters *Countess Cassandra *King Radius Gallery 3x02-ChimSpell-1.jpg 3x02-LayLifts.jpg 3x02-RSB.jpg 3x02-StellaSceptre2.jpg 3x02-FloSpell.jpg 3x02-TecShield2.jpg 3x02-TecShield.jpg 3x02-MusaPowers.jpg 3x02-MusaSpell.jpg Trivia *Stella had a different voice in this episode only (although the voice actress was the same). *In the promo of this episode Veronica Taylor was the voice of Mon-Stella *The title is the based on the fairytale Beauty and the Beast. *The Nickelodeon dub title for this episode is "Valtor's Plan". 4kids Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Sean Schemmel = Baltor Caren Manuel = Darcy Suzy Myers = Stormy Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Rebecca Soler = Tecna Nick Voice Actors *Molly C. Quinn = Bloom *Amy Gross = Stella *Alejandra Reynoso = Flora *Morgan Decker = Tenca *Romi Dames = Musa *Keke Palmer = Aisha *Unknown = Icy *Jennifer Cody = Darcy *Kimberly Brooks = Stormy *Joshua Keaton = Valtor *Unknown = Chimera *Matt Shively = Sky *Adam Gregory = Brandon *Sam Riegel = Riven *Charlie Schattler = Timmy *David Faustino = Helia *Dee Bradley Baker = Kiko *Unknown = Lockette *Unknown = Amore *Unknown = Chatta *Georgina Cordova = Digit *Unknown = Tune *Georgina Cordova = Piff *Unknown = Glim *Unknown = Zing *Hynden Welch = Mermaid Summoner from Andros Quotes "I'm talking about my princess ball, which is tommorrow. *Bloom, Flora, and Musa laughs* Oh, you were joking! *throws a pillow at Bloom* That was a joke?! *Bloom throws the pillow back in her face* Bloom, don't you ever do that again." '- Stella' "Bloom, get up! It's late!" '- Stella' "It's dawn, Stella." '- Bloom' "Exactly. There just 12 hours left before my party begins, and we have a lot of things to get done." '- Stella' "No, it's that Stella girl! I can't stand her! She's so pretty, and royal, and happy!" '-Chimera' complaining about Stella "Maybe they need a little beat down, sonic theme!" '- Musa' blasts at the guards "No hip-hop allowed in the-" '- Guard 1' "Oh no, I'm so ugly I even scare my own friends." '- Mon-Stella' about her new form. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon